Where the Wild Things Were
|season = 6 |number = 11 |epnumber = 121 |prodcode = 611 |image = 611-Wild Things.gif |airdate = March 17, 2017 |viewers = 3.96 million‘Originals’ premiere and others hold, final NCAA Tournament numbers: Friday final ratings |writer = Brenna Kouf |director = Terrence O'Hara |co-stars = Douglas Tait as Skull Zerstörer Other co-stars |objects = Adalind's Ring Zaubertrank Recipe Book Zerstörer's Staff Treasure of the Knights Templar |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2017 = X }} "'}} is the eleventh episode of Season 6 of Grimm and the one hundred and twenty-first episode overall. It first aired on March 17, 2017 on NBC. Press Release A MYSTERIOUS PORTAL TAKES EVE AND NICK ON A SURPRISING JOURNEY - Eve (Bitsie Tulloch) goes on a mission to take on the mysterious force she saw in the mirror and finds herself in unfamiliar territory. When the gang discovers what she has done, Nick (David Giuntoli) finds a way to join her. Meanwhile, an uneasy alliance is established when Capt. Renard (Sasha Roiz) is brought in to help and discovers this all may be connected to the person he cares for the most, Diana (guest star Hannah R. Loyd). Russell Hornsby, Silas Weir Mitchell, Reggie Lee, Bree Turner and Claire Coffee also star. Synopsis Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Bauerschwein *Coyotl *Hundjäger *Klaustreich *Mauzhertz *Schakal Non-Wesen Beings *Zerstörer Videos Select Scene Behind the Scenes Production Notes *The episode began filming on November 22, 2016. *Footage from , , and was reused (flashbacks). *This episode ended with a title card reading, "To Be Continued..." *Elizabeth Tulloch wore prosthetic makeup for the first time in this episode. *Oliver Keller, who portrays Blutbad, was credited for the first time; he has previously been a stunt double in several episodes and every season except for season 4. Continuity *The episode picks up soon after ended. *Adalind reveals to Nick that Diana made Renard stab Bonaparte. *Diana sees Adalind woge for the first time. *Nick goes to "the other place" to help Eve. *Renard learns about the tunnel, Nick having five the keys, and the Treasure of the Knights Templar that Nick and Monroe recovered in the Black Forest. *In the other place, Nick and Eve encounter Zerstörer, the skull-like, green-eyed figure that they'd seen in mirror portals. Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the 1963 children's picture book , written and illustrated by . The book was later adapted into a of the same name in 2009. *Monroe references in comparison to how Hexenbiest blood can be used as payment to open the mirror portal and pass through. *Wu references the 1865 novel . *Doug Dawson, who portrays Guard #1, also previously portrayed Eric Sanders in . *Nick had a total of 12 bullets in the Mirror Dimension and fired all of them. *In a possible continuity error, Adalind knows about the stick this episode without ever previously having been told about it by Nick. References ru:Там где жили чудовища